


【勋兴】《星河漫漫》6

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 5





	【勋兴】《星河漫漫》6

星河漫漫

文/夏序清和草未歇

6

走的时候太匆忙，窗户也没有关好，冷风灌了一天，进门就觉得凉飕飕的。  
现在天已经黑了，只是屋里卧室的灯还开着，却因为被门掩着，映入眼帘时，只有一点光从没关严实的门缝里漏出来。

张艺兴要往前，被吴世勋拉了一把。  
他回头的时候，吴世勋打开了灯，“太黑了。”  
屋里一亮，张艺兴嘴唇抖了抖，眼睛往上看，吴世勋的瞳仁黑黢黢的，一向很有神，今天也带了些倦意，“世勋，你回去吧。”，说罢就撇下吴世勋往奶奶的房间里走去。  
吴世勋没吭声，跟在张艺兴的后头往里走。

张奶奶有心脑血管疾病，血压也高，做了一大堆检查，张艺兴帮她办好了住院手续，留院观察。  
才盯着奶奶吃了饭，他就赶忙回来收拾一些生活用品。

张艺兴咬着唇打开奶奶的衣柜，也没太多衣服。最底下，有个小木盒子，里面是老人的社保卡，还有几个存折，看起来年头很久的几件首饰。  
张艺兴拉开随身的包包，把社保卡和存折放进去。合上柜子，从角落的布袋子里找了个塑料袋出来，开始装他奶奶随身要用的东西。

一把小木梳咣当掉进袋子里，发出轻轻一声响。张艺兴余光瞥到门口暗了暗，他转过头，吴世勋还没走，正倚在门框上，看着他。  
张艺兴想说什么来着，看了吴世勋一眼又忘记了，低下头继续收拾。

吴世勋走近了两步，“要不今晚我去医院守着吧，你在家睡。”  
张艺兴没抬头，只是一个劲儿摇头，“是我奶奶，我该去。”  
听着吴世勋再没了声音，张艺兴才拿起一包纸。突然，手上的袋子一轻，吴世勋将塑料袋拿到了自己手上，“那你找，我帮你。”  
“世勋，等会儿你就自己回去吧，我不送你了。”张艺兴看了眼吴世勋捏着袋子的手，顿了顿。  
吴世勋嗯了一声，低头看着张艺兴从他手上把袋子接了过去，手指划过他的手，冰冰凉凉的。

咣地一声，门被关上。  
张艺兴深吸了一口气，慢慢下楼。  
老旧的小区，楼梯台阶修的也不怎么陡。台阶边角因为多年的磨损而变得圆润，甚至还出现了一些因为磕损导致的锯齿状。楼梯扶手钝钝的，上头的没什么光泽，看起来是混沌的颜色。

张艺兴脚步很轻，这样显然没法使楼道上声控不怎么灵光的灯亮起来。他的脚重重跺了一下，头顶突然一亮。昏黄的灯映亮了已经不怎么白净的墙壁，一个转弯之后，灯光突然灭了。张艺兴重新笼罩在了黑暗里，他啧了一声，快步下了楼。

吴世勋在窗户边上等了好一会儿，才等到张艺兴出了楼门，手里的白色塑料袋特别瞩目，拎在手上一甩一甩的出了小区。

吴世勋的目光才收回来，兜里的手机就响个不停。他皱着眉掏出来，看了眼来电人，“干嘛？”  
“靠，还以为你挂了。”金钟仁的声音有些气急败坏，尤其是听到吴世勋懒洋洋的语气之后。  
吴世勋把手机换了个边儿，背对着窗户，靠在窗台上，“干嘛？”  
电话那头沉默了一会儿才开口，“回来干活儿。”

吴世勋到的时候，金钟仁脸色不大好。  
单看面前的烟灰缸里，就已经蓄了不少烟蒂。  
每次金钟仁这个样子的时候，吴世勋都选择沉默，尽量避免跟他正面接触。  
吴世勋屁股才挨到沙发，金钟仁猛地抬头，手上夹着的烟还没灭，点住了吴世勋，“我说，你这个人是越来越离谱了，那天怎么跟干爹说的来着？”  
这个房间在酒吧的最里头，隔音异常的好，原来是丽姐在这儿住的，后来搬去和吴虎以后，这里就成了他们两的“办公室”。  
四周静悄悄的让人觉得压抑，吴世勋抓了把头发，“最近辛苦你了。”  
金钟仁把烟摁灭在烟灰缸里，“跟你说过不是一路人，让你别碰。”  
吴世勋抬起眼皮飞快的看了金钟仁一眼，整个人往后仰，靠在沙发背上，“约的几点？走？”

金钟仁沉着脸不再说话，哼了一声，抓起桌上的车钥匙，自顾自往外走。  
吴世勋把金钟仁留在桌上的烟盒拿起来，跟在后面一起往外走。  
小面包车出了巷子直奔郊区，安全带松松的在胸前，吴世勋侧过头看了眼一路上不怎么说话的金钟仁，才准备递只烟过去，金钟仁倒是先开口，  
“还是柳爷的货。”  
吴世勋看了看周围，“他怎么又换了这么个破地方。”  
金钟仁笑了一声，“已经分好了，他的人装到后座下去我们直接带回去就行。”  
“干爹验过了？”吴世勋看着窗外，接了一句。  
金钟仁嗯了一声，“我给你打电话的时候，干爹刚和柳爷谈完。”  
“哦…”吴世勋低头，看到脚边有个空水瓶子，拿起从车窗扔了出去，“他倒是… 还让咱们干这活儿。”  
金钟仁把车窗开了个缝儿，外头新鲜的空气飘进来，语气有些自嘲，“呵，反正横竖也不是他亲生的…”  
两个人同时沉默了下来，过了会儿，金钟仁低头看了眼手机上的导航，余光瞥到吴世勋愣愣的偏着身子看窗外。  
金钟仁像是对着金钟仁，又像是自言自语，“不过，那个老狐狸，大概是除了我们，觉得信不过别人吧。”

跟着导航，拐了好一阵子，才开进一个破修车厂里。才一进门，车前就出现了两个彪形大汉。  
金钟仁摇下了车窗，“吴爷的人，我们找柳爷。”  
挡着他们的人没动，不一会儿柳珲就出来了，这人年纪和吴虎差不多，只不过干瘦了许多，脸颊上也没挂着几两肉，见了人笑吟吟的，是混在人堆里也拎不出来的类型。  
“柳叔。”吴世勋在车里，冲着柳珲叫了一声。  
柳珲笑眯眯的点点头，“好久不见啊，小勋。”  
说着扬了扬手，让手下装车。  
吴世勋跟金钟仁从车上下来，走到柳珲旁边。  
柳珲拐杖拄着地，看了眼金钟仁，“阿仁今年十几了？”  
金钟仁笑了一下，“二十一了。”  
柳珲哦了一声，转向吴世勋，“那小勋也二十一了。”  
吴世勋嗯了一声，柳珲低着头突然笑了一下，“我和吴虎像你们这么大的时候，也出来讨生活了。转眼就老了，不中用了。”  
话题突然变得伤感，吴世勋还没想好接什么话，“爸爸”，身后脆生生一句女孩的声音，让三个人都回过头。

柳珲往前走了两步，“穗穗？”  
被叫的女孩扬了扬眉，“爸，车装好了。”  
金钟仁压低了声音在吴世勋耳边，“那是柳爷的女儿，柳穗。”  
柳穗十八九岁的样子，倒不像这个年纪的女孩一样羞怯，支使着一帮手下，看着泼辣就的很。不过漂亮也是极漂亮的，狭长的狐狸眼使得五官更加妩媚了一些。  
柳珲点头，把柳穗叫过来，“这是你钟仁哥，世勋哥。”  
柳穗叫了两声哥，眼神不住在两个人身上徘徊。  
吴世勋从背后拉了一把金钟仁，笑吟吟的，“柳爷，那我和我哥先回去了。”

直到车开出去几百米，金钟仁才笑了一声，“大概几年也听不到你叫我一声哥。”  
吴世勋揉了揉脑袋，“那个柳穗的眼神你看见没，我怕她看上你，知道不？”  
金钟仁不以为然的哦了一声。  
吴世勋似乎对这反应不太满意，“要是你成了柳爷的女婿，就你在外面的所作所为，指定被他卸了多少次腿了。”  
金钟仁转头看了眼吴世勋，“毛还没长齐的丫头，你怕她什么。”  
车子颠了一下，外头扬起一片黄土，金钟仁把车窗关严实，车座下面的货上，那特有的味道逐渐弥漫开来。  
吴世勋摸出了根烟叼在嘴上，正准备找打火机，烟被金钟仁拿了过去，“其实咱们还年轻，玩玩倒是没什么的。”  
吴世勋低头看着烟盒，外头的塑料纸没有撕的特别干净，他听到打火机一声响，香烟的味道飘了过来。  
吴世勋嗯了一声。

张艺兴坐在小板凳上，病房里灯关了。楼道里的光可以顺着门上的小玻璃窗里照进来一点，奶奶睡着了，他却没什么睡意。正对着窗户，能看到天上的月亮。月光泄下来，真的如水一般。  
张艺兴发着愣，身旁的小桌子上放着一大堆收据，社保可以报销有一部分，但是请护工的护理费还是要的，还有七七八八的。  
要是他不上学还好，如果平时还要上学的话……  
张艺兴拿出手机，打开计算器，现在平时自己每周五天晚上兼职，如果周末也工作的话……  
但是这样的话，奶奶就没人照顾了。

张艺兴咬着唇，甚至感觉不到唇上火辣辣的。  
大概他心里的焦灼比之身体更甚，生活这张笼在头顶的大网，兜头罩过来，让人喘不上气。

手机的光亮暗了下去，张艺兴趴在桌子上。  
桌面是不锈钢的，甫一接触，凉的神经也跳了跳。  
张艺兴想，睡一觉吧，睡着就好了。  
转个头，却又觉得，醒来要面对的还是一地鸡毛，真的是无望的人生。

买家一向是约好的，况且也不经他们的手，金钟仁把面包车送回去之后，再回到酒吧时，已经快到下班时间了。  
吴世勋一个人坐在舞台边的音响旁边玩手机，金钟仁走近吹了个口哨，“勋儿，咱吃个夜宵然后回家？”  
吴世勋撑了下地站了起来，“行，找家粥店吧。”

天色还早，吴世勋和金钟仁到的时候店家才开了门，为第二天的生意做准备。  
两人坐下点了单，等着上菜的时候，金钟仁从桌子踢了一脚吴世勋，“最近你真的不对劲，失魂落魄的。”  
吴世勋笑，手机往桌上一扔，“你是不是闲的，好好操心你自己吧。”  
金钟仁不再理会吴世勋，低着头自己玩手机。

不一会儿，两人点的粥上来了，金钟仁拿起勺子喝了一口，突然抬头，“哎，你有没有觉得干爹让咱们干的活儿越来越多了？”  
吴世勋才含了口热粥，舌头被烫了一下，胡乱嗯了一声。  
金钟仁夹了一个菜心，睨了吴世勋一眼，递了一张纸过去，“所以才让你皮裹紧点儿。”  
纸巾捂住了嘴，吴世勋面无表情的哦了一声。

很快就吃完，金钟仁结账出来的时候，吴世勋跟在他后面，突然拉了他一把，“你先回去吧，我有东西落店里了，等会儿就回来。”  
金钟仁没多问，只是说了句知道了就走了。

吴世勋看着金钟仁走出巷子，才重新折回店里，直接拿了菜单到收银台，“这个，这个，还有这个，帮我打包。”

直到吴世勋坐在张艺兴家的沙发上时，好像紧绷了一天的身体才突然松弛下来。  
这时眼皮子也突然开始打架，睡意袭来，吴世勋刚打了两个盹儿，突然一下从沙发上弹了起来，跑进厨房去。  
他一阵翻翻找找，从橱柜里找出个保温饭盒，把刚才买的粥放进去盖好。

天色渐白了，吴世勋不知道张艺兴昨天一夜过得怎么样，他从兜里拿了烟出来，叼在嘴上之后，摸遍全身也没有找到打火机。  
吴世勋连忙折出去，又开始在沙发上搜索，依旧无果。

有烟没火，人间酷刑。

吴世勋站在客厅里愣了两秒，重新走进了厨房。  
燃气灶打开的时候，能闻到一点煤气味道。  
在跳动的火舌上，吴世勋点燃了烟，如愿以偿深深吸了一口，然后啪地一声，把燃气灶关掉。  
“你就不怕把自己炸死。”

静悄悄的家里突然有了人声，吴世勋吓了一大跳，回头正看到张艺兴抱着手臂站在厨房门口。  
烟还在嘴边，吴世勋和张艺兴四目相对。

吴世勋把烟拿了下来，“怎么这么早就回来了。”说着走出了厨房。  
张艺兴被吴世勋一同拉了出去，拉着两人一起坐到了沙发上。  
张艺兴把包放在沙发上，垂着头，“嗯，我回来睡会儿，太累了。”  
吴世勋拍了拍张艺兴的手，起身又进了厨房。  
张艺兴不知道他又搞什么名堂，只不过已经懒得起身去看了。  
靠着沙发，就觉得睡意袭来，疲倦的闭上了眼。  
耳朵里还有窸窸窣窣的声音，不一会儿吴世勋就出来了，摇了摇张艺兴，“吃点东西再睡。”吴世勋把一碗粥放在了桌子上，手里还拿着个勺子。

张艺兴坐起了身，把勺子从吴世勋手里接过来拿在手上。  
“我给奶奶也买了早饭，等会儿你睡吧，我给送到医院去。”吴世勋坐在张艺兴身边，身子往后靠了靠。  
张艺兴拉了拉吴世勋衣服下摆，“你昨晚没睡？”  
吴世勋拿起刚刚放在桌角的，还没灭的那支烟，嗯了一声。  
张艺兴没说话，低着头喝粥。  
吴世勋抽了口烟，弹烟灰的时候，突然看到张艺兴对着碗流眼泪，泪珠一颗一颗的。  
他把张艺兴拉了过来，“嗳，怎么了？去睡吧？嗯？”  
张艺兴一头撞进吴世勋怀里，“你怎么进来的？”  
吴世勋笑，摸了摸张艺兴的后脑勺，“你收拾东西的时候，偷了你家备用钥匙。”  
张艺兴哼了一声，“坏小子。”  
吴世勋把抱着张艺兴的手紧了紧，“哭什么啊，给你吃个饭就感动的稀里哗啦的。”  
张艺兴吸了吸鼻子，靠在吴世勋肩头，声音带着哭腔，“我不想上学了…”

tbc.


End file.
